Just the way you are
by Strawberry lane
Summary: "You're perfect just the way you are" Companion piece to Clothes.


**A/N: Please review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and she refuses to sell it. **

Jasper was standing on a hill, looking down at the ground beneath him. It was raining and he was sure he would have been freezing if he was human. But he wasn't, and the rain was actually quite comfortable. It matched his mood good too. The rain represented what he felt like at the moment. It was so sad, he should be happy right? He had the most beautiful girl on the planet and she belonged to him forever. She was perfect in every possible way, although she was a bit over obsessed with clothes. He had never really understood her obsession with shopping but if she was happy, he was happy. Another thing he couldn't quite understand was what she were doing with him. What could she possibly see in him? The monster who were covered in scars. The scars that told other vampire's he was dangerous. Their story didn't fit into the classic fairytale. The princess should end up with prince charming, not the dragon who held her a prisoner in his cave.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him and turned around.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing out here in this beautiful weather?" Alice laughed and Jasper smiled at her.

"I'm just thinking, about you know..."

"Her."

"Not only that, but mostly, yes."

She took his hand and more or less forced him to sit down on the grass with her.

"I just don't understand. It has been so many years since I last saw her, yet she's still haunting me in my memories."

"She was a big part of your life, even if it was a bad part. But on the bright side, without her you and I wouldn't have met so I think we should thank her for that."

He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I can't believe you're okay with this."

"Okay with what?"

"Me still not being able to really let her go. I mean, in a way, she's always with me." He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed her his arm, full of small scars, each one of them shaped as a half moon. She looked at him.

"I can't say it doesn't bother me even the smallest bit, because it does, but I know she's nothing but a memory. Something from your past. And I know that your love for me is so much different then the love you had for her. Because our love is the real thing, and her love was just a game. A game you played to survive."

He smiled a tiny smile and pointed at his arm.

"And these? They don't bother you?"

"They make you who you are. You wouldn't be Jasper without them. Besides, no one would dare to even threaten me because then they would have to fight you and nobody in their right mind would want that." She smiled.

"Why?"

"Because, those scars shows that you have been in hundreds of fights and you've walked away alive from all of them. That means you're a good fighter."

"Thanks...I think."

"You're welcome."

"So it seriously doesn't bother you that I'm covered in scars and for some reason makes her an active part of my life?"

"No. And you don't make her an active part, you think about her once a year, and that's the day when you left her. You think about her on the anniversary or whatever you want to call it. So no, it doesn't bother me at all. Besides, I'm keeping track of your future and I don't see her anywhere in it, so you don't have to worry. She's a finished chapter."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. 100 percent."

He smiled, the first "real" smile she had seen in months and then looked down at his arm again.

"I know these doesn't bother you but they bother me very much. They constantly remind me of who I was and who I might still be. That scares me. I don't know what the future holds, and whatever you tell me Alice, I know that you're visions aren't always set in stone. As soon as the person in your vision changes his or hers mind so does the future. What if I change my mind? What if you're unable to stop me? What if I go back to being a monster?"

"Jasper, I waited for you for years. Do you think I would have done that if I had not known we would actually meet and then be together for a long time? I'm not saying we will be together forever because even I do not know if that's true, but it's what I'm hoping for. If we both want it, I know we can make this work. If you change your mind, which I hope you don't, then all we can do is accept it. As of your scars, they're a part of you and they will always be, nothing can change that. Maria left marks on your body, but it's up to you to let them be what they really are. Memories. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"And I love you. Aren't you the one who's always telling me I'm perfect just the way I am?"

"Well, you are."

"There you go. The same goes for you. You are perfect just the way you are, whatever you may think."

**A/N: Please please please review :) You'll seriously make my day if you do!**


End file.
